


Sofia the First Apprentice

by EmeraldSage86



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Darker Than Disney Canon, Eventual Romance, F/F, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage86/pseuds/EmeraldSage86
Summary: A different take on the world of Sofia the First with a bit of a darker tone then the original and various plot lines will take much different paths.
Relationships: Amber of Enchancia/Sofia the First
Kudos: 23





	Sofia the First Apprentice

“Please King Roland I beg you to reconsider!” Cedric exclaims as he pursues his King down a long hallway of the castle. King Roland turns to look at his royal sorcerer without stopping.

“I have considered it over and over again Cedric.” Roland turns his head back forward again. “And my descision is still the same as the first time you asked.”

Roland suddenly stops and turns back to Cedric with a stern expression on his kingly brow, the pursuing sorcerer has also stopped. “You can not have an assistant, the kingdom is still recovering and we cannot afford to waste our gold on frivolous things.” 

“Your Majesty I am aware of the kingdom's condition.” Cedric reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a scroll. “You see my Lord this won’t cost the kingdom a thing, instead of an assistant I am now seeking an apprentice.” 

“Excellent another bumbling wizard.” Roland rolls his eyes. “Just what we need.” 

Cedric narrows his eyes as the King rolls his eyes, but when Roland has refocused on the sorcerer his expression is neutral. Cedric unfurls the scroll and holds it up for Roland to see. The King takes the scroll and examines the colorful parchment, the first thing that catches his eye is the fancy text that says ‘Hexly Hall’. Roland looks up from the parchment his expression unimpressed.

“You see my Lord, Hexly Hall is beginning an apprenticeship program.” Cedric taps his finger on the scroll the King is holding causing Roland to refocus his gaze on the scroll. “A select few of their best students will be chosen by the participating kingdom’s and wizards towers to become an apprentice for an older mage.”

“Hexly Hall?” King Roland glances up from the scroll to look Cedric in the eye. “Isn’t that the school that has a yearly prank day against Royal Prep?” 

“Um...” Cedric averts his gaze and begins to sweat.

“The same prank day that turned my children’s textbooks into bats and chased them around school.” King Roland begins to glare slightly. “Amber had us checking her bags for bats for weeks.”

“Well, yes this is the same school but-“ 

“I will not have any of those brats in my castle!” King Roland interrupts Cedric with a shout, he crushes the scroll in his fist before turning to leave. “The very idea is ridiculous.”

“But your Majesty the odds of my apprentice being one those hooligans is near impossible.” Cedric calls after Roland but does not pursue the King any further. 

“We are done discussing this Cedric.” King Roland says before disappearing through the doors at the end of the hall. 

Cedric sighs more then a little disheartened. “Very well my Lord.”

Meanwhile

Queen Miranda sits calmly at the breakfast table as the castle steward, Baileywick goes over the decoration choices for the up coming ball. The Queen hears the doors behind her bang open causing Baileywick to jump in surprise, but the noise doesn’t startle her, she was expecting it. She calmly points toward a nice blue and white floral pattern out of the selection. “Use this one Baileywick.” 

“Excellent choice your Majesty.” Baileywick closes the decorations booklet and turns to leave, when Baileywick leaves Miranda’s field of vision she can hear the crumbling of paper. 

“Burn this.” King Roland’s voice gruffly demands from behind the Queen, she can’t hear Baileywick’s reply if he gave one.

A moment later and King Roland is sitting down in his chair at the head of the table next to Miranda, she turns to look at him and smiles. “Did Cedric find you?”

Roland groans loudly as his breakfast is placed in front of him. “Yes he did, thank you Miranda.” 

Miranda chuckles to herself as Roland explains to the waiter that the groan was not about the food. “Let me guess, you said no?”

“Of course I said no.” Roland takes an aggressive bite of his eggs. “He doesn’t need an assistant or an apprentice.” 

“Roly.” Miranda gives the King a pointed look. “He’s been asking for three years now.” 

Roland looks up from his plate and shrugs. “So?” 

“Don’t you think there might be a reason he’s so persistent about this.” Miranda gently pushes her finished plate away and stands up. 

Roland shrugs again while pushing his carrots around his plate. “I haven’t really thought about it.” 

“Well I think,” Miranda gets behind Roland chair and drapes her arms around his shoulders. “I think he might be a little lonely.”

“Lonely...?” Roland scoffs. “Doesn’t he deserve to be?” 

Miranda sighs and wraps her arms around him tighter. “You know he cared about her too.” 

“...Yes.” Roland places his fork on the table. 

Miranda leans her head onto Roland's. "I think I might have an idea that'll work out for everyone."

Roland looks over at his wife curiously. "What's that?"

"Well what exactly is the problem with the apprenticeship program?" Marinda moves her head from Roland and turns to look him in the eye. 

"I don't want any of those brats from Hexley Hall to come to my castle." Roland gruffly says. 

"Well I was thinking that we could hold a contest."

The King raises his eyebrow at the Queen. “Contest?”

“Yes we could hold a contest in the village.” Miranda smiles sweetly. “We’ll borrow some of Cedric’s spare wands and have any villagers who want to try cast a simple spell.” 

“And the winner can be Cedric’s apprentice.” Roland smiles back at his Queen. “The villagers will have fun and Cedric will stop bugging me.” 

“See.” Miranda giggles. “Everybody wins.” 

“Yeah...” Roland’s smile vanishes and he raises his eyebrow again. “When should we do it?” 

“Well me and Amber were planning a trip to town today.” Miranda shrugs. “Maybe we can do it then?”

“Hmm...” Roland strokes his chin in thought. 

Miranda leans into Rolands ear, and whispers. “If we do then Cedric will stop bugging you tonight.” 

The King smiles up at his Queen, “Alright you’ve convinced me.”

Miranda leans over and gives her husband a quick kiss. “Thank you sweetheart.”

“I’ll have Baileywick fetch Cedrics spare wands immediately.” King Roland reaches forward to take a sip of his drink, but he catches Queen Miranda shaking her head. 

“No need my dear I already had him collect them earlier.” Miranda explains as she pulls away with a smirk. 

“You’re always two steps ahead of me aren’t you?” Roland chuckles as Miranda leaves their embrace. 

Miranda smiles brightly as the King begins to eat his breakfast. “Well that is my job as your wife.” 

Roland watches as Miranda heads out the doors to the dining room, calling for Baileywick and Amber as she goes, before turning back to his plate. “Does he still care is the real question.” 

Roland sighs heavily and returns to eating his breakfast in silence.

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is shorter then I wanted it to be due to it being deleted if I didn’t post it now. Next chapter will be longer then I planned as a result.


End file.
